tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Mamaea Confederacy
is a contemporary term referring to the area under the rule of King Hlaalu Helseth II in the District of Vvardenfell of Morrowind. Formed in 4E 238 within the destroyed province, it spans the whole south-west of Vvardenfell as well as the Red Mountain region. Over the course of 53 years, the Confederacy gained a firm grip on the deserted island and established trade routes across the district. The Confederacy almost lost its grasp on the ashlands with the start of an ongoing war with the New Temple in 4E 279, preceded by several attacks on the cities of New Vivec and Seyda Neen, but managed to keep the lands for decades. Locations 'Cities' * New Balmora (f. 4E 238) Mamaea Confederacy's current capital and the most developed city, built upon the ashen ruins of Balmora. * New Vivec (f. 4E 238) Second most developed town built on the remains of Vivec, and the only major town with a port. * New Ules (f. 4E 243) A major city founded by the Ules Family on the ruins of a Third Era manor of the same name. * Branora (f. 4E 243) A city built on the burnt roots of Tel Branora, which boasts a unique blend of Hlaalu and Telvanni architecture. * Telasero (f. 4E 255) A city located north of Branora and west of New Ules, known for being an expanded Dunmer stronghold. * Odai (f. 4E 255) Originally a major defence post on the outskirts of New Balmora, the city is the largest military barracks of the Confederacy. * Ouadaruhn (f. 4E 282) Roughly translated as "River Home" in Dunmeris, the city is built upon the Nabia river and is known for its interconnected bridge systems. * New Gnisis (f. 4E 283) Built upon the ruins of Gnisis, the city is the northernmost point of the Confederacy. * Ald Mora (f. 4E 290) The youngest of all major towns of the Confederacy, Ald Mora is built on the ruins of Ald'ruhn, and is notorious for housing the sect of Red Mountain worshippers, who visit the volcano daily and perform obscure rituals. 'Towns' * Calderuhn (f. 4E 238) A town north of New Balmora, built on the remains of Caldera. * Arvel (f. 4E 243) A town situated west of New Ules. * Uvirith (f. 4E 255) Founded by Telvanni mages upon the ruins of Tel Uvirith, north of Telasero. * Moriche (f. 4E 282) A major town to the north-west of Calderuhn. 'Villages' * Seyda Neen (f. 4E 238) A rebuilt village near New Vivec. * Rethan (f. 4E 238) Built on a place where Rethan manor used to stand, the village provides accommodation for Odai's military. * Andasruhn (f. 4E 283) A village built around the ruins of Andasreth. * Falensarano (f. 4E 283) A remote village built on the ruins of the eponymous Dunmer stronghold, north of Uvirith. 'Forts' * Nammu (f. 4E 283) A small fort on the island south of Odai. 'Ancestral Tombs' * Illoro Ancestral Tomb A surprisingly intact ancestral tomb located in Foyada Mamaea, which houses the Pool of Eighteen Voids. 'Ruins' * Veleth Ancestral Tomb A tomb of the Veleth family in the Ashlands region, near Ald Mora. * Pelagiad Ruins of an Imperial fort on the Ascadian Isles, now inhabited by Ash Spawn. * St. Olms Canton Ruins of a district in New Vivec. Massive Ash Spawn colonies of unknown origin made St. Olms Canton impossible to refurbish. Rulers *'Hlaalu Helseth II' (4E 238 - ???) Category:Locations